


The dread of what will come

by simplyred (skeletzon)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletzon/pseuds/simplyred
Summary: What happened before Solas became a God. Who was sacrificed for his success.
Relationships: Abelas/Solas (Dragon Age)





	The dread of what will come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of the dragon age fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+the+dragon+age+fans).



> (summary is super work in progress im thinking if i just put something out i will maybe start writing on this story again)

Prologue. 

I didn’t want to be a god. I didn’t want to be a king. I didn’t want to be invulnerable. 

I wanted to be deadly, I wanted to be one of the people.   
So I ask you what is it, to be invulnerable. Is it to be immortal, or is it to not feel anything at all. Is it to bleed, and feel all the pain. I don't know. 

I was cursed with the burden of the world on my shoulders, but at the time i saw it as thrilling, blood running fast, blood running hot, my heart almost jumping out of my rapid breathing chest. 

Was this really happening.

I almost couldn’t contain the almost mad giggling inside of me. 

Even if history forgets it, i am one of the people and i will make this right if not for them, for you.  
Even if history forgets it, my heart bled on the day you left me.   
Even if history forgets it, I swear that I will give your world back, even if it means the end of this one. 

I cut my feet on the shards of our love you left behind, and I have never been prouder in my whole life. 

I don't want to wake up.


End file.
